Doug's No Dummy
"Doug's No Dummy" is the second part of the sixth episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug is entered (thanks to Roger) into a school talent contest, and decides to try out a ventriloquism act. Once on stage, Doug has to face his nerves and keep his new pal Buster from losing his head. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Hi. It's me, Doug. Tonight, I found out I have talent. I also found out some other things. It all started in Ms. Wingo's class. People were signing up for the annual student talent show. The next scene cuts to the students in Ms. Wingo's class signing up for the school talent show. Doug refuses to sign up, saying he has no talent. Roger surreptitiously signs in Doug's name and as Ms. Wingo call out the names of the students attending the talent show, she calls out Doug's name, much to the latter's shock. Main episode Roger asks Doug what he would do for the talent show after class and tells him that he could already see it. Doug's imagination: Doug and Porkchop are dancing together with the duo name Doug's Follies when Doug switches to a comedy act, only for the others to boo him in the process. They also proceed in throwing tomatoes at them as the two are yanked off stage with canes. Doug, still trying to find his talent, later searches through the trunk in his attic and comes across a ventriloquist dummy, which he names Buster. Doug practices it and is convinced that ventriloquism is his talent. Doug's imagination: Doug's new hit show "Doug's No Dummy" is starting and Doug and his ventriloquist dummy Buster perform their act. Doug tests his acts in front of his family to work out his act before tomorrow's show. His family applaud for his act in the process. During the day of the talent show, Doug goes on stage to find the others rehearsing for the imminent show. Skeeter is going to perform with a flute-like instrument made into a food roll he calls an "ocarina." When his ocarina flies to the floor behind the curtains, Doug grabs for it and gets stage fright when he sees the audience. Doug's imagination: Doug is getting booed by the audience due to his poor performance and is saturated in a pile of fruits and vegetables thrown by the audience to show him how bad his act was. Doug becomes nervous and his shirt is inundated with perspiration due to him sweating in trepidation. So Porkchop offers him a spare shirt instead. Mr. Dink calls Doug to perform his act. But Doug is not ready to performing his act. So Mr. Dink lets Roger perform his act, which is a rock band he calls "Roger and the Ulcers." Roger's cat Stinky finds Skeeter's ocarina and she eats it, rendering Skeeter unable to perform his act. Since Doug is still not ready for his act, Patti, who was a little nervous at first, is next to perform and sings a love ballad she wrote on her own. Skeeter reminds Doug how nervous Patti was and is still doing fine in her performance. So Doug regains his confidence and is ready to start his act, only to find that Chalky is doing ventriloquism too - with two dummies. Doug realizes that he can't compete with that and quickly loses his confidence. But as he is next to perform, Patti lets him know that he is going to be fine. So Doug is next to start his act, only for his dummy's head to pop off. So Patti saves him from humiliation by having Skeeter replace his dummy's head. The two make a great performance, singing their own version of "The Itsy Bitsy Spider," a classic children's song, and gain an encore subsequently. Doug writes his latest event in his journal, saying that although he didn't find his talent, he still had good friends to back him up, and he decides not to pursue ventriloquism professionally. He also finds Porkchop performing ventriloquism of his own. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Stinky *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Mr. Dink Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light